Csi New york Hostage Hell
by csilover8
Summary: Mac and Jo are taken Hostage. But what do they Want with Jo inparticular?
1. Chapter 1

Csi: New York: Hostage Hell

The team had been working on a case involving some high class drug lords and well known Gangsters. Mac and Jo were checking out a location that some evidence had lead them to. But whilst they were investigating the abandoned apartment, the pair were grabbed from behind and tied up, then hauled into the back of a van.

Because of the force they were thrown at, the blow to the head they had received when landing in the Van had caused them to loose consciousness and had taken them several minutes to regain it.

"Mac, what the hell happened?" Jo asked, feeling a throbbing ache pounding inside her head.

"It was a trap, they want us for something". He explained, thinking in his head of what the kidnappers would want from them.

Jo turned her head towards him.

"I think I know why", she whispered.

Mac looked at her, wondering what on earth it could be.

"Antonia Slavana, the Drug Lord- suspect of the murders. Well he had a brother, and when I was in the FBI his brother Martino pulled a gun on me and I shot him. It was my early days and there was no witness'- so no one knows what happened between me and him".

"So you think he wants revenge?" Mac asked.

"I really don't know", she sighed. Just as the words left her mouth, the door of the Van slid open and many masked figures demanded Mac and Jo to get out of the Van.

"Detective Danville", the familiar voice of Antonia Slavana greeted. "This is for my Brother". He smiled, as he swung his fist, knocking her to the ground. "We have some catching up to do". He smirked.

Mac just watched in horror, as Jo fell to the ground, blood pouring from her face.

"Lets sit Detective Taylor down, so he can watch our little reunion", Antonia laughed, as he saw the look of horror on Macs face.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a short chapter, but I hope you like it. It's been a while and I totally forgot about this story, but I had an idea for a chapter so I thought I'd carry on. Please let me know if I should write another chapter? Thanks… and let me know what you think?

Antonia hauled Jo up off the floor and threw her against the wall. She screamed in pain at as her back collided with the brick wall. Mac just watched in horror as he tried to get out of the metal chains that he had been tied up with.

"Stop!" he yelled. "Just beat me, not her. Please she's in pain as it is", Mac pleaded.

Antonia ignored Mac's pleas, and carried on beating Jo. By now Jo was on the floor whilst Antonia and a few of his gang member violently swung their fists down at her and kicked her.

She was slowly losing consciousness but tried to fight them off.

Mac was crying, still begging for them to stop, but they carried on and took no notice of him.

Antonia dragged Jo up and pulled her back with him heading for the door followed by his fellow gangsters.

Mac's face turned a pale white as he watched him drag Jo away.

Worries flooded his mind at the thought of what Antonia would do to her. She was still conscious and calling out Mac's name.

Antonia placed his over her mouth, muffling her screams.

What broke Mac's heart the most was the look of horror on Jo's face as she was dragged away to an unknown destination.

She had never felt this scared in her life and was unaware of what Antonia had planned. She looked over to Mac, her eyes said it all. Pleading with him, begging him to help. But he was powerless. He was tied up and couldn't do anything to stop them. He just watched as they disappeared through a door in the corner of the room…


	3. Chapter 3

After several minutes of being dragged through an unfamiliar corridor, Antonia and his gang reached a small room. Jo studied the room; it was some sort of prison cell she thought. Judging the interior of the warehouse they were currently in, Jo took a wild guess and assumed that it was possibly an old Prison.

He pushed Jo into the little Cell like room and gave her another slap. She fell back onto what must have been some sort of bed at one point.

She managed to get a slap back this time, making Antonia extremely mad.

She was currently covered in forming bruises all over her body and blood was pouring from her mouth were she had recently received a vicious punch.

Antonia pulled a knife out, causing Jo to whimper at the sight of the sharp, freshly cleaned Knife.

It definitely wasn't the first time that Knife was used thought Jo as she noticed dry blood on the crease were the handle and the blade met.

He teased her with the knife, caressing her neck with the flat side of the blade.

He pulled down her top, exposing her shoulders.

He lowered the blade, and was now stroking her bare shoulders just like he did to her neck.

"Shhhh", he said in a mockingly soothing voice as she tried to scream, but he covered her mouth with his other hand.

"I think we should get to know each other", he whispered in her ear, causing her stomach to churn at his words…


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys. This Chapter is going to be much longer as someone requested. Thank you for all the nice feedback and I'm really glad you all like it. Please let me know what you think to this chapter and I do welcome constructive criticism too._

_Thank you…_

Jo struggled under Antonia's strong grip. She carried on kicking and pushing him off her. But this was no use. Each time she fought back he always came back stronger. He held her wrists tightly above her head, and tried to kiss her.

She reluctantly turned her head and screamed for help.

Her screams didn't go unnoticed as they echoed through the Old prison, bouncing down the hallways and reaching Mac's ears.

He ragged at the chains and tried to break free. He couldn't stand the thought of Jo being there with that man all alone and helpless.

With all his strength and determination, the chains broke of the Wall, freeing Mac from the restriction of the heavy metal. He quickly stood up and ran towards the sounds of Jo's screams.

They sounded so close, but yet so far away. He noticed the sunlight at the far end of one of the many long, narrow corridors. He hadn't seen so much brightness in a while and believed that he would never see such Light again. He took in the light for a second longer, as if the light refreshed him and gave him the adrenaline rush he needed.

By the time Mac reached the room where he believed the screams had came from, they had stopped. He braced himself when his hand pushed open the door but he was shocked to see what was in front of him. Jo was slouched against the wall, she had her back to him and he could tell she was crying. He walked over to her and lightly touched her shoulder. She turned to face him with a look in her eyes that told Mac all he needed to know. She had her arms crossed and avoided his sympathetic glance. She had several cuts on her face and a shining bruise flaring around her eye. Her lip was bleeding, but she ignored the throbbing pain and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you", Mac said.

His words made her cringe at the thought of what she had just endeared. He didn't know what else to say. He remembered why they were here and realised that Antonia would be back anytime soon therefore now was their chance to escape.

"We need to get out of here", he informed her.

She dismissed his statement and carried on staring out into space. His heart broke at the sight of the woman who he cared deeply for, sitting on the floor so vulnerable and sad. He slowly approached her, holding his arms out- indicating that he was going to touch her, so she wouldn't be alarmed. He sat on the floor next to her and wrapped his arms around her. At first she didn't return the hug but after feeling his warmth and safety wrapped around her she put out her arms weakly and pulled him closer.

The hug brought tears to his eyes, but the gesture made him feel better knowing she was with him and that now no one could harm her because she was with him.

He stood up and helped Jo off the floor.

"Once we get out of here, we need to go to the Hospital", he said.

She nodded, but deep inside she didn't want to go. She didn't want the reality to sink in. She didn't want people feeling sorry for her or thinking that she was weak.

Once she was up, she leaned on him for support as he led the way out and looked for an exit.

Further down the corridor Mac discovered a window, seizing their chance to escape, Mac pushed the window open further and pushed Jo through it. Mac managed to haul himself up and the pair had successfully gotten out of the window. The window brought them up onto the roof of the Old prison. He looked around for some way down, but he soon realised to his dismay that there was no way down. As he and Jo turned back to go through the window in search off another way out, they came face to face with Antonia and his 'friends'…


End file.
